Lembrando os velhos tempos
by palas athenas
Summary: Esta é uma pequena história que eu fiz porque minhas amigas adoram digimon, especialmente quando se trata de Sorato. Espero que gostem!


Oi! Espero que gostem desta pequena historinha. Na verdade eu só a escrevi porque as minhas amigas adoram digimon, especialmente quando se trata de Sorato. Desculpem qualquer erro (eu não assisti muitos capítulos de digimon). De qualquer modo, me falem se tiverem alguma idéia que possa melhorá-la.  
  
Capítulo Um  
  
"Realmente faz muito tempo que não os vejo. O tempo das aventuras já se foi, mas as lembranças estarão sempre comigo. A maior de todas as nossas aventuras começa agora: temos que sustentar o vínculo de uma amizade verdadeira que construímos enquanto estávamos lutando no digimundo. Estaremos sempre juntos, mesmo que distantes".  
  
Izzy estava absorvido em seus pensamentos quando foi bruscamente arrancado deles pelo som estridente do telefone. Ora, mas quem poderia ligar para ele àquela hora da manhã?  
_ Olá Izzy!!!_ disse uma doce voz conhecida.  
_ Bom dia Mimi. Estava aqui justamente pensando em você e...  
_ Mas é claro que estava!!! Não poderia estar pensando em outra pessoa!  
_ Bem... na verdade eu estava lembrando de todos os nossos amigos do digimundo. Sabe que faz muito tempo que não os vejo. Estou curioso para saber como estão passando.  
_ Isso é verdade... Como será que estão Matt e Tai, hein?  
_ Ora, por que quer saber??? - retrucou Izzy com um tom ciumento.  
_ Há... não seja bobo. Foi só um exemplo. Mas toda essa conversa me deu uma grande idéia.  
_ Uma dessas idéias que vêm à sua cabeça de um segundo para o outro e que acabam com a minha caderneta de poupança?  
_ Não reclame, é por uma boa causa.  
  
...  
  
Sora estava de pé desde as seis horas da manhã. Não conseguia parar de pensar que estaria revendo todos os seus amigos hoje. Somente a Mimi poderia chamar todos os digiescolhidos para uma "pequena recepção" para comemorar o aniversário do Izzy, pensava. "Não o vejo a tanto tempo. Será que ainda está o mesmo de sempre? Ora, não seja boba Sora! É claro que ele deve levar uma namorada, ou coisa parecida".  
Apesar de ainda estar um pouco cansada, a portadora do amor trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu para tomar café. Tinham inaugurado uma excelente padaria perto de sua casa, mas ainda não havia ido até lá. Ultimamente estava muito ocupada desenhando suas novas coleções de kimonos. Apesar de tudo, gostava do trabalho. Sentara em uma mesinha com vista para o mar enquanto pedia uns pãezinhos doces e chá para o desjejum. Ao mesmo tempo em que comia, repassava mentalmente as peças de roupa de seu armário. Afinal de contas, não queria fazer feio na festa de aniversário de seu amigo.  
Terminou a refeição e decidiu ir ao shopping fazer umas comprinhas. O presente de Izzy não seria um problema muito grande. Qualquer coisa relacionada a computadores deixaria o amigo bastante satisfeito.  
_ Não podem ser de maracujá. Preciso que sejam de morango, ele adora morangos sabe, e com cobertura. _ dizia voz jovem, que Sora reconheceu imediatamente.  
_ Realmente, Izzy sempre preferiu os doces de morango, disse Sora se aproximando da amiga. _ embora Tai também gostasse dos de maracujá.  
_ Sora!!! Que bom que eu encontrei você aqui. Não vá se esquecer do aniversário do Izzy. Na verdade, é só uma festinha pequena. Estávamos com saudades dos velhos tempos, sabe.  
_ Fez muito bem. Estava agora mesmo indo ao shopping. Quer me acompanhar?  
_ Acho que não vou poder hoje. Tenho mil preparativos para organizar. Mas me ajude aqui. Você não acha que os doces de morango são melhores? O Tai não é problema. Você sabe que ele comeria até doce de melancia com caju! _brincou Mimi.  
_ Bem, uns brigadeiros agradariam a gregos e troianos.  
_ E brigadeiros também. _ disse Mimi, virando-se para o moço atrás do balcão.  
  
...  
  
"Item não encontrado".  
_ Como isso é possível! Não existe uma única loja capacitada para trazer uma reles graxa de sapato em casa!  
_ Izzy, querido, você já experimentou ir até a esquina e ver se encontra uma no supermercado, ao invés de procurar em todos esses sites. Não levará mais de dez minutos. _disse Mimi entrando pela oitava vez na sala e apoiando sobre a mesa pratinhos de petiscos, docinhos e outras variedades de guloseimas._ Aproveite e compre umas bolas de soprar coloridas, uns chapeuzinhos e uma faixa, daquelas coloridinhas, escrito feliz aniversário.  
_ Ei, eu não estou fazendo 10 anos!!!_ disse Izzy, colocando um casaco._ Mas não deixa de ser divertido, pensou.  
_ Já está descendo? Cuidado para não ser atropelado. Deu muito trabalho preparar essa festa toda._ disse brincando, enquanto dava um beijinho de despedida no portador da sabedoria.  
_ A propósito, quantos pacotinhos de bolas de soprar você vai querer?_disse o rapaz, já aprovando a idéia de uma festa de aniversário mais... divertida.  
  
...  
  
_ Sou péssimo para escolher presentes. Ainda não esqueço quando dei uma fivela de presente a uma grande amiga. Ela ficou muito brava comigo. Imaginou que eu achava seu cabelo feio._ disse Tai para a balconista.  
_ Não deixa de ser engraçado, respondeu a moça sorrindo.  
_ Aposto que todos vão dar alguma coisa ligada a computadores. Mas queria algo diferente...  
_ Temos tudo o que o senhor estiver procurando em matéria de esportes. O seu amigo pratica algum?  
_ Bem... ele só navega na internet!  
_ Quem sabe um tênis? Não há quem não precise de um.  
_ Isso! Uma boa idéia. Qualquer coisa a Mimi troca por alguma daquelas roupas de ginástica._ respondeu o rapaz, rindo._ aproveite e mostre uns modelos novos de bolas de futebol, por favor.  
Tai não pode deixar de relembrar os momentos felizes que passaram juntos na infância. Todas as aventuras no digimundo, as partidas de futebol com Davis e as encrencas do colégio. "Foi muito bom ter amigos como eles". O portador da coragem se lembrava com saudade dos digiescolhidos e de seu digimon. Não permitiria que essas lembranças fossem embora. Ainda contaria suas histórias muitas e muitas vezes para seus netos. "Netos!!! Ora, mais o que é isso. Já estou pensando em netos. Devo estar mudando mesmo..."  
  
...  
  
"Mas como pude ser tão distraído assim? Pareço até o Tai... Não acredito que quase esqueci do aniversário do meu amigo Izzy. Ainda bem que a Mimi organizou uma reunião. Assim poderei parabenizá-lo pessoalmente".  
Yamato Ishida estava pensativo dirigindo em direção a sua casa. Não queria chegar atrasado à festa do amigo. Na verdade estava muito ansioso para rever todos os digiescolhidos, embora não deixasse transparecer seus sentimentos. Sempre fora assim. Desde pequeno se acostumara a ser o responsável por todos, principalmente por seu irmão TK. Talvez, por ser o mais velho do grupo, sempre se preocupasse com o bem estar de seus companheiros. Costumavam taxar-lhe de insensível e, até mesmo, de frio. Mas isso não era verdade.  
_ Não é possível! Por que sempre temos que enfrentar estes engarrafamentos antes de chegar em casa. Não quero, e não posso, me atrasar. O que vão pensar de mim? Que fiquei irresponsável e desligado depois de todos anos?_ murmurou o rapaz, sozinho no carro._ "O que ela vai pensar de mim? Não quero desapontá-la".  
"Ora o que é isso Matt. Deixe de ser tão Caxias!!! Ninguém vai condenar você só porque chegou um pouquinho atrasado."_ o portador do amor não pôde deixar de imaginar seu amigo Tai lhe repreendendo, se soubesse o que estava pensando naquele momento.  
  
...  
  
_ Ei Yolei! Vamos rápido! Estamos a umas três horas no shopping e você ainda não se decidiu.  
_ Espere Ken. È uma decisão muito importante. Um presente para um amigo demonstra o que você realmente sente por ele._ disse Yolei, enquanto examinava umas sete vitrines diferentes.  
_ Então isso significa que você não sente nada por mim._ disse o portador da bondade, em tom zombador._ Afinal, você esqueceu do meu aniversário este ano._ concluiu brincando.  
_ Ora! Pare de ficar me lembrando desse horrível incidente. Mas... você não é só um amigo. Por isso, minha teoria não é válida para você._ respondeu, dando-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha.  
Ken já estava se conformando a ficar rodando pelo shopping atrás de... um presente ideal.  
_ Acho que eu vou comer alguma coisa naquela lanchonete ali._disse, apontando para umas mesinhas próximas de onde estavam.  
_ Ha sim... Bingo!!! Achei exatamente o que eu estava procurando!  
_Ora, por que não me disse que estava procurando alguma coisa específica. Eu poderia ter encontrado, e já estaríamos em casa a essa hora.  
_ Não seja bobo. Isso é uma força de expressão._ disse a moça, puxando-lhe pela manga do casaco.  
  
...  
  
_Oi Kari. Eu, han... eu só estou telefonando porque pensei que talvez... você precisa de uma carona para ir até a casa da Mimi e do Izzy?  
_Ora, mas que gentileza. Estava mesmo pensando em como iria até lá. Sabe como é o meu irmão. Desligado como sempre. Não consegui ainda falar com ele pelo celular. Aposto que está descarregado a umas duas semanas, e ele nem se deu conta.  
_ Então está combinado._ respondeu TK, não conseguindo disfarçar sua alegria. Depois de tanto tempo, Kari ainda falava com ele como se tivessem se encontrado ontem mesmo._ A que horas eu posso te buscar?  
_ O que estiver melhor para você, TK. Sabe que não demoro muito tempo para me arrumar. E... mudando de assunto, como vão as coisas por aí?  
Takeru pensava em alguma forma de dizer para a portadora da luz que não se esquecera dela. Na verdade, pensava em Kari quase todos os dias. Mas a correria do trabalho faz com que sempre adiemos coisas importantes. Não se perdoava por ter ficado tanto tempo sem telefonar para a amiga. E se ela não tivesse sentido falta dele? Talvez nem se lembrasse que moravam na mesma cidade!  
_ Eu, bem... tenho trabalhado muito. A cidade não nos dá folga. E como não podemos deixar de reportar nada o que acontece, estamos sempre ocupados._concluiu o jovem jornalista.  
_ Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Tínhamos muito mais tempo quando éramos crianças. Você se lembra, TK? Muitas vezes sinto como se quisesse voltar a ser criança. Era tão bom não ter preocupações e poder fazer tudo o que queríamos._ respondeu Kari, um pouco distante em suas lembranças.  
_ Nós, os digiescolhidos, fazíamos um belo time._ concordou o rapaz.  
_ Está errado Takeru. Nós fazemos um belo time.  
  
...  
  
_ Se seguir todas essas instruções, creio que em breve estará muito bem._ Joe terminava de atender seu último paciente.  
_ Muito obrigada, doutor. Farei tudo o que o senhor prescreveu.  
_ Então, pode retornar daqui a um mês para uma avaliação?  
_ Claro que sim. Deixarei marcado na recepção.  
Essa era a última consulta do dia. Longo dia. Mas não cansativo. Estava tão ansioso para rever os amigos que nem se cansara. Ao contrário, estava muito bem disposto. Tudo o que precisava era de um belo banho. Estaria na casa de Izzy na hora combinada. Desceu até a garagem. Uma leve garoa tratava de manter seus óculos sempre embaçados. Ainda trocaria este indesejável utensílio por umas modernas lentes de contato.  
  
... 


End file.
